New Players
Advice for new players If you're just starting out with EQoA, here are some insights that may help you in the long run!Your first toon, should NOT be a tank, IE, Warrior, Paladin, Shadowknight. Tanks requires major upkeep in gear! All toons need great gear! But, tanks are really more depended on it than other classes! Tanks requires a lot of tunar to repair broken gear! Tunar is very hard to get a lot of at low levels! To get a lot of tunar one needs to farm alot! TO be a good farmer one needs to kill fast without taking much damage! Bottom line, tanks cost you a lot in repairs, gear. One last note, tanks do require a bit of skill to tank mobs! One needs to understand all the various classes, mobs, gear, camp layouts, and etc... This is something you learn after a while of playing!So, what should my first toon be? I always recommend Shamans(for sow, invis, buffs), Magicians(for easy pet play), Necormancers(for easy pet play), and maybe a Rogues(for tunar)!When you first start a toon, your toon will begin in what is termed as a startup city. Most startup cities are pretty much ghost towns, most expirenced players will, as soon as possible, migrate their toon to cities such as Freeport. Cities like Freeport is a common place where toons gather! Try to solo your toon up to level 15 and then try to get him to Freeport!When asking for help in cities such as Freeport, try to keep this in mind. Most young kids, around 10-16 are assholes! Pure and simple! They have not learned self-control or most social skills, yet, and may never will! So, ignore their calls of noob, etc.. Believe it or not, there are good people in the game, just keep asking for help! Someone will come to rescue!When, you finaly get in a guild it is only natural that you will need lots of help with quests, try to spread out your requests to several people. Try not to over-burden your new best friend with help-request after help-request. Remember, he wants to play and work on his quests too! -Singz Well now that we are seeing and can expect even more new players after christmas I will now give some of my secretes to starting a new character for the benifit of new players. Just a note these aren't builds or strats just some good adivice on making those first 10 levels or so go faster.First advice is get a good rundown of the items you need for the level 3 and 4 quests before you do your level 2 (waysender/coachman quest) This way you can go out a kill the stuff you need for your those quests saveing you a ton of running time. Many good spoilers are available on line and in the guides.Second need some quick tunar for those first couple sets of spells and armors. Don't over look the Tradeskill guys, they give away free money, as does the fisherman. The Ts guys (seamster, jeweler, armorsmith, and smitty) give you items that can be sold you can get about 600 tunar from them if you hit them all and listen to there speeches then sell the stuff. At the lower levels unless you got a rich main you wont have enough tunar to really effectively TS anything so your not missing out on anything here.Do some coach running before you get to level 6 you dont get debt for being under level 6.For your level 5 and 7 and any other quests you might need help with I recomend going out and finding the MoB and staying within conning range of the Mob. While waiting check the who menu for higer level players and ask them from the location of the mob for help with that mob. I will never refuse someone help that is already there and from the who menu it really isn't that far out of the way. And as a higher level player who helps other players alot, nothing is more annoying then to get asked for help then the player goes and gets the quest then has to go run and chat with another guy then has to go buy something then finally needs my help to kill a Mob. Be there and be ready.If someone refuses to help dont get mad. Hey I might be in the middle of something, perhaps the reason you see me by the coach is that I just died and am returning to my group. Mabey I only got 10 minutes before I gotta log and go get my kid form daycare. We are not here to serve you.Lastly be aware you are now in one of the greatset scorces of info for the game here, use it well and you wont have to ask people in game questions as much, but dont be affraid to ask other higher level characters of your class questions, most of us like to share our knowledge and like helping make new players better.Last but not least have fun and dont let the grievers get you down. For every bad attitude player in the game there are 10 who are not. -AbraCadaver In addition, you don't have to spend your training points as soon as you get them. IF you dont know where to put them wait till you can ask someone you trust.Play a few throw away characters at first, that way you can get a general feel for what each one can do and what they do before settleing on a main.Buddy list everyone you group with at first. If you are new to the game the buddy list is where to find the groups, you'll be too new in most cases to get into the good guilds. So to keep out of the LFGing at coaches the buddy list is key.While we're talking about LFGing instead of hangin round the coach why not try running out to the camp areas and shouting your LFG message there. Often partial groups are there or groups are breaking up so you might have better luck doing that than sitting by the coachman. Pass it on... Does everyone remember when they first started? Well I do, and I remember when I started my first character (a huan Wizard) and I just got started, and I did'nt know what the hel I was doing. And I started looking around and I was in Freeport and I saw slagbreath so, I did what anynoob would do and I attacked it omg lol that was stupid.I popped up in this spot by a spiritmaster. Hey then I did'nt know what to do then I reeber walking in Hodstock and Tembly then a player walked up and showed e how to talk and do other basic things.Then he told me to follow him and took me out and taught me how to fight npc's and about what the words popping up on my screen. He helped me all the way to level 15 lol I was so grateful.Then the last thing he said was "pass it on", and well I learned and leveled up and when I hit 30 I did the same for soeone else and said to "pass it on".So does anyone else remeber getting help, or have a most noobish moment? I had a noobish moment when I asked someone in my group if I should tank and I was a level 1 wizzy lol. Strength - Strength is the character's physical might. Strength affects the damage your character inflicts with melee weapons (such as swords). Stamina - This represents the character's physical fortitude. Stamina is used to calculate a character's hit points. Agility - Agility is a measure of your character's quickness and nimbleness. Agility affects your character's defense in combat. Dexterity - This represents your character's hand-eye coordination. Dexterity affects your character's ability to land blows in combat. Dexterity also factors in to the damage potential for range/thrown weapons. Wisdom - Wisdom is the measure of your character's willpower and faith. For every seven points of wisdom one point is added to all of your resistances. Wisdom also affects your character's ability to land blows with range/thrown weapons. Intelligence - This represents your character's intellect and problem solving ability. Intelligence will factor into how likely you are to execute a "proc" (a rare spell effect) while affected by a beneficial spell (commonly referred to as a "buff"). An additional 1% is added to the proc chance for every 10 points of intelligence. Charisma - This is your character's physical beauty and personal charm. Charisma is useful when using certain spells (such as charm). Charisma can also influence healing spells to a degree. Power -- The amount of energy your character has to perform special abilities; it is based on your character's two primary attributes.